


Sharing

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sparring, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Alistair comes to stay at Skyhold. Both Trevelyan and Cullen are taken with the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINKMEME PROMPT: This came up in another prompt request and I felt it deserved it's own home.
> 
> I NEED THIS TO HAPPEN O_O
> 
>  
> 
> \+ Cullen's idea  
> +++ Alistair also bends Cullen over  
> ++ non-fumbly!Cullen  
> \+ Vague/default Inquisitor  
> +++ hard and fast fucking all around for everyone

“Commander, is it now?” Alistair grinned as he grabbed Cullen’s outstretched hand, pulling him into a hug. 

Cullen had met Alistair once before, but it was ages ago. He doubted that he’d even remembered him so the fact that Cullen now found himself being embraced by the man came as a quite a shock. For Cullen physical contact wasn’t such an easy thing to become accustomed to. He was so sure that Alistair just felt that it was the right thing to do. After all the one time he _had_ met him, Cullen was sobbing on the floor begging for his waking nightmare to end. But as he released him Cullen noticed that he didn’t actually _look_ uncomfortable, in fact, it seemed completely natural for Alistair.

Cullen cleared his throat, “Ah. Yes, it is.”

“It seems we’ve both come up in the world. Well, you more than me, but I’m afraid that’s just how it goes for us Grey Wardens.” Alistair replied, a smile still playing at his lips. Alistair was now a Senior Warden. He had taken on more responsibility and, despite fighting it in the beginning, he was a born leader. 

“Alistair!” Trevelyan called as she stepped into the courtyard. “I see our illustrious Commander has already greeted you. I hope he was courteous.” She shot Cullen a smile, punctuated by a wink.

Trevelyan hugged Alistair and gave him a quick peck on the cheek when she finally reached them. Cullen felt a jolt of nervous energy in his stomach at their touch. Jealousy? It seemed a logical response. Immediately he felt the connection between Alistair and Trevelyan. They both had an effervescence about them, both were full of life and seemed to ooze sarcasm. Where as Cullen was more reserved. He wasn’t one for making jokes and witty one liners, that just wasn’t him. He knew that that was one of the things that had drawn Trevelyan to him, their differences., but he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at how well she and Alistair got along.

Cullen and Trevelyan had practically been together since they met. It was obvious there was something between them as soon as their eyes locked across the pile of demon corpses in the valley. It wasn’t long before they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and not long after that before they were spending every night together that she wasn’t away.

“…Right there on the floor!” Trevelyan’s laughter broke Cullen’s thoughts. 

“That can’t have been good for the floor.” Alistair laughed, his face turning red as she reached out and touched his arm, her lithe fingers delicately grazing over his gauntleted wrist. Cullen felt his skin prickle slightly, another jolt of energy shot to his stomach.

“I wish you could have seen it.” She said releasing his arm when she noticed Cullen’s gaze upon her. 

“Well,” Cullen said awkwardly. “I’ll have someone show you to your quarters. I’m sure you’re tired after your journey.”

Without another word Cullen grabbed Trevelyan by the hand and led her away.

—

The morning sun was beating down on Cullen, a sheen of sweat forming on his brow as he circled Alistair. The sparring ring was now surrounded by a crowd of Skyhold’s people, a mix of soldiers, servants, and even the Inquisitor and her inner circle had gathered to watch the two warriors.

“Let’s see what you’ve got then, _Commander_ ,” Alistair baited him, drawing his sword back.

“Oh, I’ll show you what I’ve got. Though I’m fairly certain you won’t enjoy it.” Cullen spat back in response, rounding on Alistair and lunging. His sword bounced off of Alistair’s shield with a clang.

“Very good.” Alistair smirked. “…for a recruit. Come on then, where’s that good Templar training? Don’t tell me you joined The Order just to recite the canticles every night.”

Cullen lunged again only to have his attack blocked once more. Alistair moved forward and, before Cullen could escape, Alistair had his leg behind him sweeping Cullen to the ground. He quickly got on top of him, straddling him, his sword to Cullen’s throat as the crowd cheered.

Alistair was leaning over him, their bare chests almost touching, the weight of his hips digging into Cullen’s. “Thanks for the spar, Cullen. We’ll have to do it again sometime, yeah?” There was something in his voice that Cullen couldn’t quite read, a lilt that had Cullen feeling hot all over. Something that had his skin prickling and his stomach feeling uneasy as it had before. Not jealousy this time. Something else. Alistair smiled as he picked himself up and offered him his hand.

Cullen noticed Trevelyan in the crowd as it began to disperse. She was quiet but her face exhibited a familiar tinge of pink. A tinge of pink that only made an appearance when she was embarrassed…or very turned on. She was rarely embarrassed.

—

The office was warm when he pushed open the door. Cullen pulled Trevelyan inside quickly, slamming the door and pinning her up against it as his mouth claimed hers. His kiss was rough, demanding, as his tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned into him as her hands slid easily down his still exposed chest.

“Cullen…” She sighed as his mouth left hers, moving to her neck, teasing and nipping under her jaw.

“Yes, my love?” Cullen asked against her, pressing open mouthed kisses where her skin disappeared under the collar of her tunic.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day.” Trevelyan flipped them around so that Cullen’s back was against the door. “I need to taste you.”

She slowly knelt down in front of him, pressing a soft kiss to where his stomach met the top of his trousers.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Trevelyan asked as her nimble fingers worked at the laces keeping him from her.

“You can tell me anything, you know that.” Cullen replied, leaning his head back against the cool door.

He gasped as she finally released him from his breeches, gently kissing the head of his cock. She licked up his shaft before taking him all the way into her mouth, bobbing up and down a few times before releasing him.

“You were wonderful today,” She said, licking up his length again. “Seeing you spar with Alistair. It made me wet, so wet.” 

She stood up then and Cullen had to stop himself from groaning in displeasure. 

“Feel,” She said, taking his hand and guiding it into her trousers. He rubbed at her through her small clothes. They were completely soaked through and he moaned aloud when he felt her desire for him. 

“And what about Alistair?” Cullen asked, pushing off of the door and backing Trevelyan up until she bumped into the desk.

“What about him?” She asked as she began to shed her clothes.

“Does _he_ make you wet?” Cullen purred, licking a long swipe along her neck. “Or is it just the idea of us _sparring_?” 

It’s obvious from his emphasis on the word that he meant a different kind of sparring then the one that required swords and shields. Trevelyan’s eyes widened but she said nothing. A wicked smile overtook Cullen’s face. Her silence told him all he needed to know.

He lost count of how many times she came that night. Cullen wrenched orgasm after orgasm from her body barely waiting for her to recover until she collapsed from exhaustion, unable to keep going. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Cullen was left alone with his thoughts, thoughts of her, thoughts of Alistair. Alistair’s strong jawline and chin, his muscular form bare above Cullen, sweat slicked skin sliding against his own. He groaned. Cullen had been with men before and he’d been with women before. But the idea of sharing Trevelyan with Alistair had him so aroused he thought he might come from the idea alone. His cock stirred underneath the blankets in response.


	2. Chapter 2

The tavern was packed with people. Cullen rarely made it down there, but even when he did it was never like this. He found Trevelyan sitting in a corner, a drink in front of her on the table. He brushed his lips against her cheek as he sat down beside her.

“Hello, my Cully Wully,” Trevelyan giggled as she leaned into Cullen. It was clear she was already a few drinks in.

“Good evening, my lady. I see you’ve been busy…” He gestured to her mug on the table.

“Ah, yes. I’ve had good company.” She tried to make a serious face, but it quickly gave way to a bout of laughter.

Cullen sighed as he took the drink from in front of her, lifting it to his lips and taking a swig. 

“I think you’ve had quite enough _good company_.” He sat the drink down in front of himself.

Trevelyan melted against Cullen, laying her head on his shoulder. “You’re all the company I need, my beautiful, beautiful man.”

Cullen smiled to himself as he saw her eyes flutter closed, she sighed in contentment.

Alistair entered the tavern looking absolutely exhausted. Cullen caught his eye and waved him over. He sat down across from them as Trevelyan opened her eyes.

“Cullen, look it’s Alistair!” She squealed a little too loudly in his ear.

“Yes, my love, I can see that.” Cullen gave Alistair a look of apology, but Alistair only laughed in response. 

“How many drinks have you had exactly?” Alistair asked in an amused tone, his smile was contagious and Cullen found himself smiling as well.

Trevelyan lifted her hand and tried to count on her fingers, a confused look coming over her face. “One, four, two…Errrr - ”

“Nevermind. Forget I asked.” Alistair cut her off. “I’ll be right back. I need to see a man about a tankard.”

Alistair rose from his chair and wandered over to the bar.

“I like him,” Trevelyan whispered against Cullen’s neck.

“As do I,” Cullen responded as he became aware of Trevelyan’s hand on his knee, working it’s way up slowly until she reached his crotch. 

“What are you doing?” Cullen hissed as her hand rubbed at him through his trousers.

“I’m not doing _anything_.” She said evenly, a smile spread across her face as his cock began to react to her touch.

She leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth, tongue licking at his lips until he parted them for her. When she pulled back he was left breathless. Her hand was working at the laces of his trousers. Even in her drunken state she had them undone within seconds and her hand was slipping into his smalls by the time Alistair reappeared at the table with three more tankards.

“Ah. Thank you,” Cullen said when he set the drink in front of him. He tried desperately to keep his voice even as Trevelyan began to slowly stroke him under the table.

“Yes, thank you, Alistair.” She smiled warmly at him. “How was your day? I hope the people of Skyhold are treating you right.”

She was surprisingly good at this Cullen noted. He was beginning to sweat as her soft, small hands stroked up and down his now aching cock. She looked and sounded as though everything were completely normal.

“Are you feeling all right?” Alistair ignored her question and focused on Cullen. “You’re sweating…and your face is turning red.”

“I’m f-fine,” Cullen stuttered as Trevelyan ran the pad of her thumb over the slit of his cock, gliding it smoothly over the head slick with pre-come. “Maker, it’s hot in here. Don’t you think?”

Alistair cleared his throat. “No, not really.”

“Oh. It’s just me then. I - “ Cullen ended mid sentence with a moan that he attempted to turn into a cough, but he was pretty sure he failed. Trevelyan didn’t miss a beat, she continued her steady pace on his cock, pushing him further and further to the edge.

Alistair’s eyes widened in obvious clarity at the situation. He didn’t move, he didn’t speak, he just watched. He watched Cullen’s face, his brow furrowed as he neared his release. The way his lips parted slightly, tongue darting out to wet them. The way he held back the moans that Alistair knew he was trying desperately to suppress. 

The couple was so clearly wrapped up in each other. He felt happy for them, he felt jealous that he had not known the feeling, but most of all he felt immensely aroused. He shifted in his seat, seeking some kind of friction to abate the ache between his legs. But he didn’t stop watching. In fact his gaze grew more intense as Cullen’s face began to contort. Cullen groaned aloud when he came, spilling himself onto Trevelyan’s hand under the table.

Without a word she lifted her hand to her mouth and licked Cullen’s seed from her fingers, relishing in his taste. Alistair felt another surge of arousal flood him at such an erotic sight, he glanced over to Cullen. Cullen only smiled, a comforting smile not a predatory one. A smile that told Alistair he was safe with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Alistair climbed the steps to Trevelyan’s quarters slowly. He had a few things to discuss with her and she had not been to the war room. He finally reached her door, but as he reached out to knock he heard a noise.

“Oh,” He heard Trevelyan sigh, almost a moan. He pressed his ear against the door. All he could make out were mumbles and then he thought he heard his name.

Without hesitation he pushed open the heavy door leading to her bedroom. He inched his way up the second staircase unsure of what he would find at the top.

The room was dimly lit by a few candles, but it was light enough for him to see a mess of papers on the floor. His eyes followed them to the desk they’d fallen from, to Cullen’s form. Naked. The perfectly formed muscles of his ass tightening as he thrust into Trevelyan’s lithe and eager body, bending her over the desk as her hands gripped at the far edge of it. He watched Cullen’s fingers dig into her hips as he continued to thrust into her, seemingly not noticing him. Was it too late for him to turn around and leave? He silently turned on his heel before stopping mid step.

“Alistair…” Cullen’s voice called to him, but the man did not stop his movement or even look at him. “Come here, please.”

Cullen removed his right hand from Trevelyan’s hip to outstretch it, gesturing Alistair over. He could hardly leave now and so he did as he was told, taking Cullen’s hand in his own as he approached. Cullen gave his hand a squeeze as he withdrew himself from her. She let out a soft sigh of disappointment.

Trevelyan stood herself up and moved to approach Alistair. His eyes looked over her naked body, beautiful and taut, slight muscles here and there, curves in all the right places. He couldn’t help himself as he took a step forward, cupping her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes before kissing her deeply. He was gentle and soft but the kiss was full of passion and want. The sensation of rough fabric on her sensitized bare body caused her to groan as he pressed against her. She could already feel his hardness against her thigh and she suspected it had been there since he first saw them fucking.

Cullen felt a tug in his stomach at the sight. Another man kissing his lover, knowing her in a way that only he was allowed to. Immediately he felt the heat rise to his face. He stepped forward and pulled Alistair back from Trevelyan, pushing him against the book shelf, pinning his body against it. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead found himself crashing his lips to Alistair’s. It was hard and clumsy, their tongues battling, vying for dominance in the kiss. Cullen’s hand tangled in Alistair’s hair, grasping it hard until he moaned into Cullen’s mouth and the kiss turned softer. Alistair rocked against Cullen with a needy noise, his stiff cock still trapped in his breeches between them.

Jealousy gave way to arousal when Cullen pulled back, taking in Alistair’s kiss swollen lips and lust filled eyes. He finally realized that Alistair wanted him as much as he wanted her. After a moment had passed Alistair pressed his lips to Cullen’s again, gentle and soft as he had kissed Trevelyan. She came up behind Cullen and kissed his shoulder, arms wrapping around him to work at the laces on Alistair’s trousers. 

When her nimble fingers had finished with the laces, she pulled Cullen back. 

“As much as I love watching the two of you together…” She gestured to Alistair’s state of dress. He understood and quickly shed his clothes. Both Trevelyan and Cullen looked him up and down. 

The years had been kind to his body. He was still in perfect shape. His body was muscular, a little more so than Cullen, his skin was smooth but for a few scars, and his cock was thick and hard, punctuated by droplets of moisture beaded at the tip. Trevelyan licked her lips unconsciously at the sight before pulling him forward and pushing him back until he fell onto the bed with a small gasp. 

She climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees before him. She licked the pre-come from his slit before taking him in her mouth, her tongue laving the underside of him as she worked her way up. She moaned around him, the vibration causing him to groan and buck forward into her mouth. She smiled as she continued to suck him.

Cullen had joined them on the bed. At first he just watched the expression on Alistair’s face as Trevelyan licked and sucked at his cock. He knew the talent of her mouth so well. He positioned himself behind her, running his hand along her entrance and groaning at the amount of wetness gathered there, so much that it was leaking down her thigh. She was so turned on and it only made him harder. He pushed forward into her slick heat. Trevelyan cried out around Alistair’s cock. She felt so good, so deliciously full, she felt that she might explode.

Cullen was impossibly hard, swelling even more as he watched his thrusts force her to take more of Alistair in her mouth, down her throat, and both Alistair and Cullen groaned when she did. Cullen reached underneath to stroke her pearl, gentle small circles that cause her to moan uncontrollably. She was close, he could tell by the way her cunt clenched around him in anticipation. When she came it took all Cullen had not to spend himself, feeling her whole body vibrate as she toppled over the edge.

She withdrew from both Alistair and Cullen, collapsing forward onto the bed, panting and struggling to breathe. Her legs were shaking, her vision blurred. Pleasure enveloped her as her cunt continued to spasm. Cullen smiled at the sight of her, thoroughly fucked, glowing from orgasm. He never tired of it. He didn’t notice when Alistair moved behind him on the bed, bending him down and leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“Are you ready to be fucked now, Commander?” Alistair asked, a smirk on his lips as he ran his hand down Cullen’s back, dipping between his buttocks to stroke his puckered hole. Cullen shuddered under his hand.

“ _Maker_ yes.” Cullen moaned as he pointed to the right. “On the table.” 

Alistair grabbed the bottle of oil that sat beside them on the table. Uncorking it, he dribbled a generous amount over his fingertips. He glided them over Cullen’s hole, circling it but not penetrating him, until Cullen was pushing back against his fingers in encouragement. Alistair obliged and dipped a single finger into the tight ring, feeling it give way as he pushed further in. 

Cullen was impatient, he rocked back against Alistair’s finger until he inserted another. Alistair stretched Cullen with his fingers to a chorus of his moans and curses, fucking him in preparation for his cock.

“Fuck me already, Alistair.” Cullen nearly cried out. His cock ached terribly between his legs. He needed to come.

Alistair wasted no time, pouring more oil into his hand and coating his cock with it. He positioned himself at Cullen’s entrance, nudging slightly. Cullen leaned forward, claiming Trevelyan’s mouth in a kiss as Alistair slowly penetrated him with his slick cock.

Cullen keened as Alistair fully sheathed himself. He was hot and so tight, the feel of him had Alistair’s body buzzing. He was already close and he knew he wouldn’t last long, especially with the noises Cullen was making beneath him.

Cullen pulled Trevelyan’s hips forward on the bed. Leaning down he licked from her entrance to her clit just as Alistair began to thrust into him, barely pulling back before slamming back into him. He aimed his hips up and sunk himself deep within Cullen, brushing against the spot that caused him to cry out around Trevelyan’s clit. She moaned in response as his mouth continued to move against her, thoroughly licking her until she was shaking underneath him. Seeing them together was almost enough to make her come without Cullen’s warm, soft tongue sliding against her. He brought his hand to her, inserting two fingers without hesitation, he began fucking her with his fingers in time with Alistair’s thrusts, his tongue still working at her pearl.

When she was close he pulled back from her, grabbing her hips and pulling her even further down the bed. Alistair thrust forward, pushing Cullen’s throbbing cock into Trevelyan’s waiting cunt. Heat enveloped him and he felt his body clench around Alistair, a groan vibrating through his chest as he leaned down against Cullen. 

All three were perfectly in tune, Alistair began picking up pace as he neared his end, angling to brush against Cullen’s spot until he was crying out and shaking. Trevelyan lifted her hips, allowing Cullen to penetrate her as deep as possible. She felt his cock twitch against her walls as he reached orgasm, spilling himself within her channel, he came harder than he’d ever come before. Trevelyan’s cunt milked him through his orgasm as Alistair continued to fuck him. The muscles of his body tightened and gripped at Alistair’s cock. He sunk himself in only once more before he came undone. Alistair’s fingers dug into Cullen’s hips as he spilled himself deep within Cullen, seed dripping down Cullen’s thigh as he removed himself and collapsed on the bed.

They were a sweaty mess, a pile of sticky bodies breathing heavily and basking in the glow of what they had just shared. 

Cullen was certainly not expecting _this_ when Alistair had first arrived. He smiled to himself as he felt his eyelids getting heavy. All three of them slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
